jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toothless99
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Velociraptor mongoliensis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 06:19, August 31, 2010 JPIV news I removed the JPIV new from the main page because the way it was posted ruined the whole DNN Newsland idea. All real info about JPIV is at the Jurassic Park IV article. Hey, do you know how to enter the history of the main page??? MismeretMonk 11:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, right. yeah I know how to enter the main page history - Toothless99 11:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, can you tell me how, because I can't figure it out. I hate this new look :-L MismeretMonk 11:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :At the bottom right-hand corner of the screen there should be a button saying 'My Tools'. Click on that and select 'History' from the drop-down menu. (except it drops up). Hope this helps. Toothless99 12:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I didn't actually realise you meant on the new look - I'm still with Monaco, but I switched and found it soon enough. Now I've switched back to Monaco Performance Thank ye Toothless for removing the password, but I already changed the password. But thank you anyway.MismeretMonk 20:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Toothless, can you vote for the next featured article. There are three articles nominated, can support one? MismeretMonk 12:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeh I missed by 60 day batch to. So now I've decided not to care anymore, I just make edits and I will have batches for that to. And I think, If I miss those batches it is a prove that I've got a life too :) MismeretMonk 07:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Those articles you created are really good. Keep it up! MismeretMonk 15:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You are welcome to make tath batch, it sounds great!MismeretMonk 17:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Toothless99, thanx for letting me know everything about that vandal, but this and the previous time I was later than you. Due to this and the 200 good edits you have made on this wiki, I've decided that you should be an admin! Good luck with it. P.S. I think we still haven't lost that vandal. But from now on, you can block him yourself without my help. MismeretMonk 10:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making all these new dinosaur articles, now we finally have more than 900 articles!!! Please stay and edit more. MismeretMonk 07:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : I will. Toothless99 10:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Nono, you misunderstood me. What makes you think this wiki wanted an article called 'If I was in Jurassic Park' in the first place? MismeretMonk 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, we have a lot of time wasters on this wiki. More than serious contribution-ors, I can Protect a page if it continues to be spammed. MismeretMonk badges Hi Toothless99, if you have facebook, please add Park Pedia as a friend. As for the badges, you can click . But I dunno if this page can only be seen by admins or something. MismeretMonk 20:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not on facebook, i'm too young at the moment. I'll add park pedia as a friend when i do get on there. Toothless99 05:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, thanx for letting me know. There are a lot of wiki's with this proplem, see here. It may have to do something with to do with the blog comments update.MismeretMonk 17:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I forgot about the blog comments update. Toothless99 17:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::you see, everything is alright again. MismeretMonk 20:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Now.... I am no longer a vandal. I might still make an occasional joke edit, but I am officially no longer a vandal. ADMIN? you edited on the administrator page that you were an admin, im not sure if this is true or not. if its not then i have to remove it.Lozzy.94 13:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : MismeretMonk made me one, to help deal with the vandal. It is true. You could go to Listusers/sysop if you still don't believe me. Toothless99 14:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) (Plus it was me who made the toy line badge track) : : nar i didnt know coz it wasnt on the DNN NEWSLAND , sorry about that congratulations anyway.Lozzy.94 13:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) hi hi thanks for answering questions on the JPanswer site u r welcome to answer any question coz i could really use some help and great job u r really helping this wikia grow THE8PURPLE2 01:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Toothless99 06:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Toothless99! Hey Toothless99, Can I be an sysop, since I helped you on your wiki? (I mean I helped you as Disney14ph12). Velociraptor145 16:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) wiki leaderboard! you took my place on the top of the list, ohhh its on.Lozzy.94 08:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. fadalisdestroyer 18:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion! Please make a blog on the CUTEST and the UGLIEST Dinosaur in the JP Franchise. : what do you mean by this? Toothless99 19:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) So people can give out opinions on the cutest and ugliest Dinosaurs in the JP Franchise. : I'll do that now then. Toothless99 05:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why I am not making an account I am not making an account because I have no E-Mail. Miragaia Please replace the Stegosaurus in the ENR list with Miragaia. :) : Done. Toothless99 19:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NOW I HAVE EMAIL! But I still don't want to make an account because I don't want my ENR page or user page deleted. If I did/do make an account, it would only be for uploading pictures. : I can move your ENR page to a subpage of your account name if you do create an account. As for your user page, you could just copy and paste it. Toothless99 18:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Block This might sound idiotic and insane, but block me. For 2 weeks. P.S Do a range block. IT'S COMING BACK! MONACO IS COMING BACK IN 2 DAYS! ANNOUNCED BY WIKIA! Source: http://wikia.com/forum/newlook/Monaco-is-coming-back :::Guess what? It's a fake link. We can all hope, but nice try. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Can A UC Can a UC be an Admin???? I want to block Dr Mollica. : No. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 07:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Badge Make a badge where you have to make 10,000 edits. : I can't. I can only make edit tracks for different categories, and they go up to 500 edits. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 07:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : : How about Demon Carnotaurus for 500 edits on a Toy Line page? Fossils! You can buy fossils from this site. It has T-Rex teeth, but I thought this was more suited for a little mindless baby like you: WOOD! : I found the way to the T-rex teeth anyway! But they're all too expensive, and I'm british anyway, so dollars are no good. I'm suprised it's a genuine link though... Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 06:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) There ARE Currency Coverters at yer local bank. -_- And some of the fossils are ridiculously low in price.